


Cover art for "Coming in from the Cold: Sunday: Shaking Foundations"

by Lehorin



Series: Covert Art for Love is For Children [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehorin/pseuds/Lehorin
Summary: Cover art for Ysabetwordsmith's "Coming in from the Cold: Sunday: Shaking Foundations"





	Cover art for "Coming in from the Cold: Sunday: Shaking Foundations"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming in from the Cold: Sunday: Shaking Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431206) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140414299@N07/38087865552/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
